


home in you

by lovelyebin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: woojin misses his family. daehwi does too.





	home in you

**Author's Note:**

> there's not a whole lot of shippy content so u could read this as platonic Or romantic ;;;
> 
> i love wanna one so much, i've come to adore this lineup n i can't wait to see what's to come!!
> 
> pls give chamhwi love

Woojin quietly shuffles out of bed, making sure that he doesn't make too much noise as he opens and closes the bedroom door. A lamp from the living room illuminates his path, the light barely making it into the kitchen. He tiptoes to the cabinets, getting himself a cup of water. _Wanna One is amazing_ , he thinks as he gulps down his glass and reminisces the wins they've reccieved on music shows. _Monster rookies for sure_. Here he is, getting to live his dream and perform on stage with his friends but- there's a sharp pull in his chest, like someone is plucking at his heartstrings.

He misses home. Not just Busan where his parents are, always ready to welcome him with open arms and warm meals, but _home._ Brand New Music. Rhymer. Donghyun and Youngmin. His family.

Woojin doesn't realize he's crying until his throat closes up and it becomes hard to breathe. He misses _everything,_ from Youngmin killing all the bugs in their dorm, to Donghyun singing softly to him on the bottom bunk, to having late night talks at the dining table. With a shuddering sigh, he wipes his face with the back of his hand and places the cup in the sink. He turns to exit the kitchen just to nearly jump out of his skin when he sees the occupant of the couch in the living room.

"Daehwi?" He calks quietly, and the younger boy startles, like he was broken out of a deep thought. _How did Woojin not notice him there?_

Turning around and squinting, Daehwi tries to discern the figure. (Even though he already knows who it is. That voice is unmistakable.) "Hyung?"

"Why are you up?" Woojin asks, walking towards Daehwi and sitting beside him. Daehwi peers at Woojin's face before leaning back and sighing.

"Couldn't sleep."

Woojin opens his mouth to start worrying over the younger and scold him for not taking care of himself, but stops when he realizes how tired and weary Daehwi looks. The last thing he needs is a lecture at two in the morning.

So Woojin breathes out a, "Me too."

They sit in silence, but it's not awkward. They've known each other for so long that it's okay to stop talking sometimes. But the mood is tense as they fidget while their ears pick up snores from the rooms and Daniel's sleepy mumbles.

"Were you crying?" Daehwi questions after a while, and this is one of the times where Woojin hates how well Daehwi knows him.

"Yeah," Woojin says. Daehwi doesn't push further, just scoots over to rest his head on Woojin's shoulder, and they lapse into quietness again. Woojin is grateful, but also wishes he could share just so he doesn't feel alone in all of this.

Moments pass and Daehwi's eyelids begin to get heavy. But he can't bring himself to fall asleep, so he settles for tapping the beat of Energetic onto Woojin's thigh to distract himself. Woojin doesn't seem to mind, and even hums along once he realizes what Daehwi is doing. He stumbles on a note and Daehwi's hand stills as he starts giggling.

Woojin tries to shush him before he wakes anyone up, but he also starts laughing along, leaving them to muffle their mouths with their fists or pillows from the couch. They calm down eventually, breathing even and a little more tired than before.

There's a pause where it feels like they both want to say something. Woojin takes the first leap. "...I'm homesick." Woojin confesses, slowly leaning his head on Daehwi's.

Daehwi hums in sympathy. "Once we get our phones, you can call your parents and-"

"Not that home."

It's quiet again and Daehwi is quick to understand. He speaks in a softer tone this time. "Hyungs are probably doing well. We don't have to worry. They're fine." But there's a wobble in Daehwi's voice and Woojin knows he misses them too.

Woojin sighs. "It'll be okay. After all, we still have each other." _Because you're a part of home that came with me_ , he doesn't say out loud. Woojin's voice lilts almost like he's asking a question, hopeful, and waiting for Daehwi's answer.

Daehwi nods as best he can when his head is smushed under Woojin's. He smiles and hopes Woojin believes his own words as much as he does. Daehwi takes the older boy's hand and intertwines their fingers, squeezing in a way he hopes is comforting. "Yeah, we do."


End file.
